Save The Last Goodbye
by AlohaGirl1975
Summary: A lyrical one-shot where the team is having to come to grips on how to say goodbye to a loved one...
**Author's Note: I own nothing…I own my own words, but I do not own the lyrics of the song (I just love it and it hits home for me)…nada. I make no money from this. I have not even written anything fiction for 13 years so I am really rusty at this. I hope I caught any blaring errors in this. Just a short…one shot story as I test the water…so to speak.**

"Hello?"  
"Please leave a message after the tone."  
"Hey, just calling you back. Doing pretty good today actually. Didn't throw up at all.  
Yeah, tomorrow I got this procedure. I think everything's gonna go smooth. There is all.  
I'm hoping anyway. I need some good news for once."

 _He was always healthy. Always on the go. Always the Super Seal to those needing help. The one they could depend on if they needed a friend or a savior. So when the weight loss came…the showing up late to the office began…the darkness around his eyes and the even quieter persona occurred…those closest to him knew something was wrong. They were quiet at first, but then as time went on they begin to drop hints that he should go to the doctor…"I am sure it is nothing" they would tell him. He dismissed their pleas…half of the time acted as if he did not hear them…until the day he collapsed in the middle of a meeting with the Governor. It no longer could be ignored. Something was wrong…_

Don't want to hear it's over  
What a rude awakening  
The angel of death has come  
And ripped you from my life  
I can't stand the devastation  
Relentless agony  
Hope that I get to see you  
On the other side

 _It came quick. The Angel of Death showed up too fast. It seemed like they had just had a diagnosis and they did not even have enough time to stomach it. Two weeks. Two weeks and he was taken. They seemed to be living the same bad nightmare…the agony of him being gone…was one that they all felt deep into their soul. Crying out WHY? This was not the way it was supposed to happen…  
_  
Blue sky has turned to blackest night  
Now you're gone, it just isn't right

 _His friend…his partner…the one who stuck by him no matter how much shit he got them into. No matter how mad he may have gotten at him...stood at the water's edge watching the blue sky…turn dark as the sun lowered. His friend's home in the background…his friend's empty home…how the weight of the world seem to be on his shoulders. His best friend…gone…his mind just could not seem to wrap over the fact…he was gone…gone…_

Save our last goodbye  
Embedded in my mind  
Your face will never leave me  
Save our last goodbye  
It's killing me that I won't get to hear  
Your laughter anymore

 _Saying goodbye to someone who is dying…knowing what to talk about…does not come naturally. He though…he…even in his toughest moments of pain…knew what he wanted to talk to his friends about. In his darkest moments he left them behind his laughter at some of the stories of the crazy things he got them into. His eyes…up until they finally closed the final moment never lost the twinkle in them…that final moment the light in them_ _extinguish_ _…forever._

What faith I had is broken  
And I question everything  
And those shards of doubt  
Begin to penetrate my heart  
With every waking hour  
Within everything I see  
The shadows of your loss  
Are tearing me apart

 _He had hated him when he first met him…even told him as he worked with him on that first case that he did. But as time went on…he became_ _k_ _aikua`ana. They argued as kaikua`ana, but it never lasted for long. And as John 15:13 said "_ _There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends." So many times his friend shown him what that verse really meant. So many times he literally would take the bullet for those he cared about…even those he did not even know. And so many times he thought it would be his friends last time, but his friend proved him wrong over and over. It was tearing his heart and faith to pieces…his friend was not walking away this time._

"We're sorry, this mailbox is full and cannot take new messages."

 _No one had turned his phone off yet…the phone company had not. And every one of them…every damn one of them still called it…hoping…praying…he would answer it. That it was a bad dream…hoping to hear his voice._

My world is shattered, in disarray  
I'm beaten down, drained emotionally  
They say in time the pain goes away  
But in my soul it will forever stay

 _Six months later…they had all decided to continue on with the team he had sat up…at least for now. They were ohana…it was what he would want…as hard as it was for them. Their hearts still had the pain and their hearts still were not truly back into the game. There was an emptiness in their souls…there were tears…there was anger…and there was just plain sadness hanging in the office air. They had left his office just as he left it…could not bear to go in it…could not bear to look at it…and maybe they left it alone in a hope that maybe…just maybe…this was still a bad dream they all were stuck in. One day they would come in and see him sitting at the desk…  
_

 _None of them told one another they still called his phone…even though the box was full…even though they knew he would not answer…_

 _Knowing the day would come…_

"We're sorry, you've reached a number that is no longer in service."


End file.
